A recent radio communication apparatus that transmits and receives a radio signal of a cell phone base station or the like has highly advanced in functions, and as one of the functions, it is often strongly required that the radio communication apparatus is provided with a function to determine by measuring a VSWR (Voltage Standing Wave Ratio) normality and matching of a cable and an antenna body that have been connected to an antenna terminal. Furthermore, not only failure detection of the cable and the antenna but also an accuracy of the measured VSWR value are required in many cases.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-290375 as Patent Literature 1 “DIGITAL PRE-DISTORTION APPARATUS, RADIO COMMUNICATION APPARATUS, AND DIGITAL PRE-DISTORTION METHOD”, a technology has been proposed in which as a digital pre-distortion apparatus for removing a distortion component of a main signal to be transmitted, when the main signal to be transmitted is amplified at an appropriate level to try to supply an antenna terminal, not only a part of the main signal is fed back to compensate a distortion component, but also a power component of a signal supplied to the antenna terminal is extracted in a VSWR unit apart from a feedback route for DPD (Digital Pre-Distortion) control to be fed back, and thereby a compensation coefficient for correcting distortion of the transmission signal is calculated based on the extracted distortion component and power component, thereby enabling to perform digital pre-distortion more accurately.